


Avengers one shots...smut fluff and other stuff...

by AnythingThatPleasesYou



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnythingThatPleasesYou/pseuds/AnythingThatPleasesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different chapters about marvel hunks switched smut of fluff or any cute requests. LEMONNNNNN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers one shots...smut fluff and other stuff...

You had been dating Bucky now for six months, you had grown close after your friend Natasha introduced you two at one of Starks many glamorise events. Bucky had opened up about almost everything, each pain and heartache he had to go through while being with hydra. After going into detail you suddenly felt your problems where minor compared to his and every nightmare you had you would keep quite about insisting you couldn't remember what it was about when you woke up the next morning and where questioned. 

Bucky always had such kind worried eyes if you'd had a terror the night before, always too concerned to wake you up from your thrashing because you assured him you where fine. 

Anyway, tonight you had a surprise for him, he had been complaining about the red star on his arm, saying how it reminded him of...them. 

" (Y/N) ? Darlin' you home?" You heard his Brooklyn accent fill the apartment. You stifled your giggle as you run up to him and hugged him, with ease you where lifted by that somehow sexy metal arm off your feet as he kissed your forehead, dropping his keys in the bowl by the door his other hand soon engulfed you. His kisses trailed down to your cheek, then eventually to your lips where his tongue grazed your bottom lip and you opened your mouth slightly feeling him deepen the kiss. 

"You know I miss you every time I have to go to work..." He murmured. His hand soon trailing to the crook at the bottom of your spine. His finger grazed circles causing you to shiver. Since he started working for SHIELD and the avengers he spends more time at stark towers and using Tonys gym meaning you felt every muscle as his thin shirt pressed against you. 

"I miss you too... I have a surprise for you!" You say jumping down from the small height that he'd lifted you, you felt his body break apart form yours and he held your wrist a while longer yearning for more... He soon released it and followed you into the cozy living room, you slumped him down on the couch,

"Close your eyes!" You piped and he chuckled before closing them. You ran to the corner of the room rustling with the plastic bag you had. Perfect!

"Okay open!" You said holding out silvery grey spray cans of paint. His eyes squinted slightly in confusion before giving you a tilted head look. 

"I don't get it?" He said taking one of the sprays in his hand. 

"...well I thought I could spray over the star for you... On your arm." You replied nervously awaiting his reply, he put the can down and pulled you onto his lap to straddle him, you sat down comfortably and he draped his arm over your shoulder,

"I love you, this is perfect" he breathed, pulling you in for a kiss, you rested your forehead on his as you both pulled away. You reached behind you and pulled out two spray masks, putting one over him and yourself, you gave him a mock kiss, bumping the plastic covers against each other. You lead him out to the balcony standing up and took the sprays with you. 

"Ready babe?" You asked and he nodded, you traced the star one last time before it was covered in the silvery grey spray, instantly blending with his arm. 

After the paint dried it was around nine PM, you both shared a quick ready meal on the sofa before retiring to bed. You pulled on your Nike crop top and yoga shorts which defined your ass making you feel a little sexy. Bucky was lying shirtless in his track suit bottoms on the bed waiting for you. You climbed in and both of you slept in the usually position, Bucky curled around you like a shield and you where snuggled against him his arm never went numb from spooning because.... Well... It's metal. 

But of course the nightmare came back, the avengers in New York, the battle, the gun being fired at you repeatedly, thanking your lucky stars that the enemy was already damaged so his aim was off, seeing the tear into space in the sky, something running At you guns blazing, fire being pelted around you, a wound to your upper thigh... You where certainly thrashing around, this time it was bad... Such a vivid dream you felt you wouldn't awake...

"(Y/N) !(Y/N) ? Darlin' shhhh, it's okay it's juts a bad dream" was the accent that brought you back, you where shaking and you felt tear stains on your cheeks. You where crying and sobbing into your hands now, face down into your sweating palms. 

You felt that cold metal arm prise your hands away as an extremely concerned Bucky met your eye line.... He scooped you effortlessly from your side of the bed onto his lap, consuming in the soft blankets and his chest. You instantly wrapped your arms around him sobbing into his neck, you felt his soft hand stroke up and down your back while he planted kisses on your shoulder, neck and collar bone. 

"You gotta talk to me doll..." He whispered... 

"Don't tell me you forgot... You gotta it kills me seeing you like this... Every night...." He added after a shaky breath. He pulled you onto his lap straddling him again so you couldn't avoid his gaze. His hand cupped your cheek wiping a tear with his thumb.

"The battle of New York... I was hit and a pile of rubble saved me.... And I just.... I just keep thinking about it..., what if it wasn't there.... What if.... What if it killed me.... I was so scared Bucky, I just, I was so scared.." You stammered between sobs. You felt him sigh as he pulled you close to him, so close you fitted like a puzzle piece. 

"Listen to me.... You're safe now, you're with me and trust me, No one will ever hurt you again. No monsters, no aliens, no damn robots nothing okay? Cos I got you and you got me...I'm with you." He murmured. You where unaware if he was maybe sobbing slightly, his voice was shaky.

"And it's the same thing every night huh?" He added, "you getting hit?" He questioned. 

"Yeah, I was hit on my right thigh... It left a scar..." You mumbled into his neck. You kissed him lightly along his neck as he always had done to you and you felt him shudder beneath you. 

"Lemme see..." He asked softly. 

"What?" You replied shaky,

"Your scar... Let me see..." He asked again, hesitantly you rolled up your yoga shorts slightly, revealing a light pink scare line over a deeper scar like a gun wound. You looked away insanely trying to roll it back down but bucks metal hand stopped you effortlessly. 

He lay you back on the bed and began to kiss up your leg, planting each kiss softer and softer till he reached your scar. He kissed it. So carefully. While his hands held your back making sure you where comfortable. 

And after that. You never had a night terror about New York again.


End file.
